Phéromone
by hitami meada
Summary: un nouveaux colocataire arrive dans la maison uchiwa , ainsi que quelque problème de premier ordre pour les deux frère , sasunaru , yaoi , lemon ( pas forte pour les résumé désolé ...)
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo mina-San voici ma nouvelle fic , avant de commencer quelque point :

1 : ses ma fic c'est moi qui les faites donc pas toucher

2 : rating M et sasu naru donc yaoi ^^

3 : excuser moi les fautes d'orthographe impossible de s'amélioré

Merci et bonne lecture

Chap. 1 : arrivé et renard …

Mesdames messieurs le train N9643 en provenance de Suna va entrer en gare voix A …. (Auteur : blabla continuel de la gare qui te soule a chaque fois)

« Yatta enfin arrivé !Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! »

Je lève les yeux, il fait nuit, la lune et ronde et lumineuse et moi je bataille a lire se fichu morceaux de papier dans le noir, je commence à marcher dans la rue éclairée que de quelque réverbères …alors ou est cette immeuble … je continu de marcher les immeubles se ressemble tous, assez luxueux mais en même temps il pleure un peu leurs jeunesses et leurs couleurs, la je voir une pancarte a coté d'un réverbère, il y est écrit :

« Recherche colocataire, loyer pas chère famille Uchiwa »

Apparemment je les trouver je suis la flèche de la pancarte et me retrouve devant un immeuble assez grand a la façade légèrement décoloré , tiens un odeur bizarre sens échappe , c'est pas de la nourriture ni du parfum , impossible de mettre la mains dessus même avec mes atouts employer , ma fois je verrais j'appuie sur la sonnette , un homme ouvre la porte , il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année , des cheveux de charbons comme ses yeux ainsi que deux cerne le rendant encore plus charmant , il commence a me parler :

« Naruto Uzumaki –Namikaze ?

-Hai !

- bien ont t'attendez entre, moi c'est Itachi mon frère et dans le salon je vais te le présentez. »

J'entre dans la demeure, si on peut appelez sa comme sa, sa brille de partout et sa sens le luxe a pleins nez, en suivant Itachi-San on est rapidement arrivé au petit salon ou un autre homme de mon âge les cheveux noir au reflet bleuté et des yeux tout aussi noir lisait un bouquin quand Itachi-San intervenu :

« Sasuke …

-hm …

- je te présente Naruto uzumaki-Namikaze notre nouveau colocataire.

- … sasuke Uchiwa …

- désoler il n'est pas très social

-se n'est rien, par contre Itachi-San j'aimerais vous parlez...

- vas y je t'écoute

- ses a se sujet …. (Pouf !) »

Je fis sortir mes oreilles, les atouts que je parler tout a l'heure était en faites des oreilles et une queue de renard :

« Est ce que cela pose problème si je les garde sorti ou pas, demandait-je avec un peu de peur.

Non il n'y a aucun problème vu que nous somme nous vampire, mais par contre essaie de diminuer la pressions de tes phéromones ou tu risque d'avoir nombre de problème.

Phéro…quoi ? C'est quoi sa ?

Laisse se n'est pas grave mais ne reste pas prés de sasuke a long terme ou je ne donne pas chère de ton innocence … murmura l'ainé

Je n'ai pas tout compris mais bon cela m'est pas grave, oh ! j ai oublié est ce que vous accepter les animaux « domestique » ?

Cela dépend quel est l'animal en question dit t il en forçant les sourcils

Et bien ses un renard mais …

Y aucun problème alors ?

Si y en a un, le problème c'est qu'il a un fâcheuse manie de se transformé en humain étant donné que c'est un démon renard, un Kyuubi plus précisément …

Aa ?! mais d'ailleurs ou est t…

Si il gène je ne l appellerais que dans ma chambre pour ne pas dérangé, merci de l'hospitalité ! **merde je suis tout gêné la plus par du temps on me vire a cause de Kurama**

Il n'y a aucun problème par contre s'il prend apparence humaine …

Je ferais attention promis !

Ok, bon ta chambre et au 2 eme étage, sasuke et ton voisins en quelque sorte moi je suis au 3 eme et pour l'instant il n'y a personne d'autre.

Merci beaucoup !

La discutions fini je prends mes bagage qui ne se constitue que d'un seule sac et par a la recherche de ma nouvelle chambre …

POV narrateur :

De leurs coté, les deux garçons qui étaient resté au salon fut victime d'un grand vent de la par du blond mais surtout, un sourire bien étrange de la par de l'ainée c'était fixait sur ses lèvres :

Tu pense pouvoir tenir combien de temps, pour moi sa ne sera pas une semaine et vu que tu es deux fois moins patient que moi … déballa l'ainée sournoisement

Hum je reconnais que la pression et assez forte et qu'il ne métrise en rien cela, mais par sa a quoi il ressemble, je n'est pas décollé de mon livres durant la discutions …

C'est simple, ton parfait opposé !

Hum ? comment ça ?

Blond d'or les yeux bleu azur la peau halé semblable a du caramel ou du miel au choix plutôt bien gaulé fin et musclé comme il se doit et je ne parle même pas des deux petites oreilles de renard qui traine sur sa tête ainsi que sa queue tout aussi blond que ses cheveux bref je te laisse l'imaginé en d'autre condi…

LA FERME ! TU VEUX QUE JE CRAQUE DES LE PREMIER JOURS !

Oui c'est un peu le but mais si ti ne le veux pas moi je le « prend » volontiers mais …

Mais quoi …

Apparemment il aurait Kyuubi en sont sains et il ma dit qu'il prend apparence humain …

QUOI !

Y a pas de quoi qui tienne, Kyuubi a un instinct très développé et il a du déjà accepte le blond comme son fils ou a voir un peu plus donc la guerre va commencer …

Hm… sa promet cette histoire, tu la mis dedans quel chambre ?

2 eme étage a coté de la tienne, dit-il toujours avec son sourire narquois

Nii-San ?

Oui ?

Je peu te tuer, sale traitre …

Humm, nan ciao sasuke !

L'ainé parti laissant son cadet dans le salon à se poser nombre de questions la premier était de savoir combien de temps va t il tenir face au renardeau arrivé dans la demeure, puis il se souvient les jours ou son frère lui annonça l'arrivé du nouveaux colocataire …

FLASH BACK, POV sasuke :

C'était il y a une semaine on était dans notre salon prenant un thé tranquille (auteur : bourgeois de mes deux … /sasuke : la ferme et écrit) avant que mon frère prenne la parole, m'annonçant une surprise de taille :

On va avoir un colocataire d'ici une petite semaine …

Hn

C'est l'héritier de la famille Namikaze et aussi celle de celui de la famille Uzumaki

Je manque de recracher sur mon frère le contenu de ma tasse, pardon j ai bien entendu, l'héritier des Namikaze-Uzumaki mon dieu l'alliance, le premier clan et connu pour sa force et ses pouvoir extrêmement développé, sans conté que tout les membres son des bombes de phéromone incontrôlable , le second clan le Uzumaki son des porteur de démon depuis le début de leurs existence, leur marque de fabrique son leur cheveux de feu ainsi que leurs beauté sauvage …

Je suis contre toi sa va vu que tu a déjà trouvé ton âmes sœur mais moi je ne donne pas chère de se jeunot …

Tu n'a pas le choix le requête viens de minato Namikaze en personne, il veut que sont fils reste ici le temps qu'il métrise ses pouvoir …

Parce qu'en plus il ne les métrise pas !

Et on a une chance sur quinze environs qu'il possède un démon en lui

Rien à faire je suis contre !

Toi sa se voix que tu ne connais pas le leader Uzumaki

Et c'est qui je vais lui faire entendre ma façon de penser !

Il alluma la tv et tomba directement sur un procès politique auquel une seule femme rousse, se battait devant un assemblé d'hommes, je ni croyait pas mes yeux :

Tu a devant toi kushina Uzumaki femme de minato Namikaze et premier femme politicienne de l'histoire de Konoha, elle a un sacré caractère et c'est une mère poule imbattable …

Bon d'accord, je me couche il peut vivre ici …

Bien

Je sentais que les prochains moins à venir allez êtres éprouvant …

FIN FLASH BACK

FIN CHAP 1

Hitami : Merci a tout d'avoir lis cette fic pitié pour les fautes d'orthographe je ne fait pas exprès et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux

Sasuke : dit moi que je rêve encore une de tes fic tordu ou je j'ai encore en prendre pleins la tète !

Hitami : elle n'est pas tordu et puis tu reçois se que tu m'hérite depuis le temps que je garde tout en moi !

Naruto : ouuiinn !Je vais encore être l'uke !

Hitami : mais avec tu seras toujours le uke, les blonds ses soumis kukuku ….et puis je ne pense pas que ses a déplaire a Sasu et a Tachi-chan !

Itachi : depuis quand tu m'appelle comme sa !?

Hitami : depuis que j'ai eu un gros kife sur toi !

Itachi : au secours !

Sasuke : bonne chance mon frère …

Hitami : **il n'a pas compris qu'il y avait des chances que je face un ita/naru temps mieux je tien a la vie ** ENCORE MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN ET METTAIT DES REVIEW !^^


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour ce retard, mais en tant que bordélique finie j'en subis les conséquences et ma baka de mère m'a privée d'ordi jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, c'est-à-dire pour Noel!

Mais grâce à quelques conseils, j'ai téléchargé quelques applis sur mon portable et maintenant je peux poster le prochain chapitre de phéromones. Quelques points avant de commencer :

Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'y travaille !

Encore désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste car mes betas lectrices font de leur mieux ...

Et chapitre 3 en cours d'écriture ainsi qu'un OS et une nouvelle histoire dont je ferai part de la maquette d'ici peu !

Bon c'est parti !

Chapitre 2 de phéromones :

Aillant quitté les deux Uchiwa, Naruto se retrouvait "seul" dans sa nouvelle chambre ...

POV Naruto :

Ouff ... Il était temps ! J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas à cause de Kyuu. D'ailleurs il faudrait bien que je lui dise de venir avant qu'il ne s'invite pendant que je me change et me fasse encore peur en se collant dans mon dos et me léchant le cou de sa langue râpeuse comme un chat constamment en chaleur, merde alors, ce que cela peut-être saoulant ! Oui oui je sais ce que vous pensez, je ne suis absolument pas pareil à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur... Et seul Kyuu le sait. Malgré tout je reste selon lui le plus grand des naïfs. Bon jetons un coup d'œil dans le couloir... Personne, parfait je peux appeler Kyuu en toute sécurité :

**Kyuu la voie est libre tu peux sortir **

Un petit flash lumineux et une petit boule orange rouge apparaissent, je soupir, je n'aime pas quand il est sous cette forme car, si jamais quelqu'un entre et me voit parler à un renard qui, soit dit en passant, a neuf queues, mon dieu le carnage, ils vont me prendre pour un fou! Bonjour messieurs en blouse blanche _**q**_ui vont m'amener à l'asile du coin ...

- Kyuu... Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cette apparence ...

- Je sais ...

Dites moi il se fout de ma gueule, il s'est transformé alors que je parlais, ah je sens que je vais l'étriper :

- Bon tu restes là je vais me changer ! Pas de bêtises!

-Haï, haï ...

Je troc mes vêtements de ville contre un simple yukata crème avec mon Kyuu sous sa forme de renard brodé sur le bas, le tout relié par une ceinture rouge sang.

Je sens encore cette odeur étrange… J'entends du bruit dans la chambre à côté, c'est vrai que Sasuke occupe cette chambre et son frère est au troisième étage. Je frissonne rien qu'en pensant au brun qui m'a pourtant ignoré. Je me retourne, l'odeur de toute à l'heure est plus forte… Je reporte mon regard sur mon "grand frère " renard allongé sur le lit en ébaine et soie bleu comme les murs de ma chambre d'ailleur . On n'est pas vraiment frère mais, comme il est né en même temps que moi en moi, alors je le considère comme tel. Je dis vive la famille Uzumaki, la seule chose que nous avons en commun lui et moi sont nos oreilles touffues et nos caractères bornés car sinon on est bien différent : lui a les cheveux rouges sangs avec une mèche blonde dans sa frange, et il est plus grand que moi d'une tête et demie, légèrement plus musclé et une peau blanche et enfin, comparé à moi, il a déjà la métrise de ses pouvoirs... Ah! J'allais oublier c'est un pervers fini ! Nombre de fois il a essayé d'en profiter pendant que je dormais, ce qui prouve bien qu'il ne me considère pas comme son frère, mais bon on s'y fait ...

- Kyuu je peux m'allonger entre tes jambes ?

Il sourit, ne me demandez pas si c'est un sourire pervers ou autre je ne saurais pas dire:

- Bien sur kitsune !

Que je n'aime pas quand il m'appelle comme ça! Il a une mauvaise idée dans la tête… Je m'allonge tranquillement et sens son torse dans mon dos et son souffle dans mon cou. Je réprime un frisson malgré moi, et je crois bien qu'il a remarqué. Je ne suis pas dans la m**** moi. Voilà qu'il se met à me lécher la nuque, p***** mais arrête! J'ai une idée!

-Kyuu dis, c'est quoi cette chose que m'a parlé Itachi tout à l'heure, tu sais cette histoire de phéromone et du fait que je ne dois être près de son frère longtemps ?

-Hum ? Ah oui cette histoire, se sont les hormones que dégage un être humain ou " magique ". Ces hormones forment un nuage avec une odeur bien particulière à chaque personne. Les humains ne peuvent pas les sentir mais nous oui, même si il y a quelque particularités...

-Comme quoi ?

- Nous ne pouvons sentir qu'une seule de ces odeurs, les démons, eux, sentent les plus fortes, et les vampires les sentent toutes ...

- Et pourquoi il parlait de les maîtriser ?

- Disons que chez le vampire il y a une sorte de contrainte, ils peuvent sentir toute les phéromones possibles et imaginables, mais une seule les attire vraiment et après ils doivent faire le nécessaire pour que leur âme sœur les aiment ...

- Ahh ...

- Les démons comme moi ont un système d'âme sœur et aussi ...comment dire ...des personnes que l'on peut appeler fantasme, un peu comme toi.

Il se met à me suçoter le cou, putain de pervers, je l'éloigne, me tourne vers lui et gonfle les joues, après tout j ai des raisons de me comporter comme un gamin :

- Oh! Tu vas arrêter tes actions perverses ça commence à me pomper ! Dis-je toujours en mode boudeur ...

- Naruto arrête ça tout de suite! Tu ne contrôles pas tes phéromones je vais craquer !

Je sais que je ne contrôle rien mais comment ça se fais que Kyuu les sent ? Je me retourne complètement et le regarde, les yeux interrogateurs, mes oreilles penchées sur le côté tout comme ma tête.

- Naru-chan dis moi, tu ne tiens pas à ton innocence, car tu vas devoir lui dire adieu dans pas longtemps !

Décidément j'adore le faire sortir de ses gonds comme ça. En fait, je suis moins bête que j'en ai l'air, à part quand « il » prend le contrôle. Mes yeux prennent une teinte rouge et se fendent. Merde Menma est de retour...

- Tu le touches je te détruis sale renard pervers !

Mes yeux redeviennent bleus éclatants et Kyuu calme ses ardeurs. En même temps c'est normal que Menma soit venu, quand on s'en prend à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre il vient remettre les choses en place. Menma est une sorte de double personnalité que j'ai développé quand j'étais en primaire, ca les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de me persécuter. Je pousse Kyuu et me replace entre ses jambes et respire un bon coup. Encore cette odeur, je me demande si Kyuu la sens lui aussi ...

- Dit Kyuu est-ce que tu sens cette odeur ?

- Quelle odeur ?

Apparemment non... Dommage.

- Quelle odeur Naru-chan? Elle te fait penser à quoi?

- Je ne sais pas bien, on dirait du caramel et du café, mais aussi tu sais en hiver quand on respire l'air froid qui vient dans nos poumons, c'est la même, mais le problème c'est qu'au lieu de me donner froid, elle me réchauffe et me donne des sensations assez bizarres...

Merde, à force d'en parler, je commence à avoir un petit problème… Je replis les jambes en espérant que mon baka de renard pervers ne s'en rende pas compte… Même si je crois que c'est loupé, je sens déjà ses mains se balader sur mes hanches, se dirigeant vers mes jambes ...

- Pourquoi tu replis tes jambes je voulais justement t'aider... A trouver à qui ces odeurs si délicieuses à tes yeux appartiennent, bien évidement.

- Non, pas besoin Kyuu ... J-je ... Ce n'est pas important ...

- Pour moi si !

Il m'agrippe les mains et me les coince derrière sa tête et les attache, ne me demandez pas avec quoi, car je n'en sais rien :

- Kyuu arrête ... Ou Menma va encore faire des siennes...

-Surement pas, vu la petite surprise que je lui ai faite quand il s'est montré tout à l'heure...

Ses mains se placent sur mes genoux et les écarte. Il se mit à sourire, je sais pourquoi d'ailleurs, il doit être bien content de pouvoir en profiter un peu, vu la bosse plus que marquée qu'il a à l'entre jambe ...

- Alors réfléchissons un peu… On est quatre dans cette maison, dit-il en passant la main sur mon boxer en malaxant mon érection dure comme pierre.

-C-comment ça quatre ?!

- Et Menma tu l'oublies? Tu oublies que, quand tu rêves mon kisune, il en profite aussi ! Mais bon, on peut l'oublier, ainsi que moi d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas nous, l'odeur mystérieuse ne nous appartient pas. Donc il nous reste les deux Uchiwa, dit-il pendant que sa main glisse sous mon boxer.

-Ahh... Kyuu... Arrête ça ...

- Procédons par élimination : l'ainé est plutôt bien foutu, mais je ne pense pas qu'une belette soit dangereuse...

-U-une belette ? Hummm...

- Ahh... De temps en temps je me dis que c'est moi qui prends tes cours à ta place… Itachi veut dire belette en japonais, mais est-ce lui? Tout en disant cela, il saisit mon membre et le masturba assez vite, me faisant gémir. Puis il repris : apparemment non...

-Kyuu ...stop ...ha!

- Il ne nous reste plus que le cadet ...

- De mon point de vu je le trouve plutôt arrogant, voir un brin connard et prétentieux, même si je dois reconnaitre qu'il a un certain charme avec ses cheveux charbon aux reflets bleu nuit. Il accélère la cadence, je suis sur le point de jouir, mais on dirait que mon corps attend quelque chose...

- Kyuu ... O-onegai... Haa… Arrête...

- Bon comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Mon corps se tendit sans que je ne sache pourquoi... Ah oui je me souviens, c'est Uchiwa ... Mon souffle se coupe, et mon corps se cambra d'un coup alors que les mouvements de pompe n'ont pas changé d'intensité... Oui, son nom est Uchiwa Sasuke...

-Aaaaahhhhh!

A l'entente de ce nom je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jouir. Ma vue commença à s'obscurcir puis plus rien, le noir total...

POV Kyuu :

Je suis fier, extrêmement fier de moi, même si mon petit blond a jouit en pensant à ce bâtard arrogant d'Uchiwa. Bon, vu qu'il est dans les vapes, je vais pouvoir faire le tour de la maison, mais avant cela allons nous occuper des frères en approche de la chambre. Mieux vaux qu'ils n'y rentrent pas vu le taux de phéromones présents dans la pièce et, libidineux comme ils sont, je ne donne pas cher de mon blond et de son innocence. J'ouvre la porte doucement et me glisse à l'extérieure où je trouve les deux Uchiwa rouges de colère.

- Toi... Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait au petit blond ?!

Fin chap 2

Hitami : Voili voilou ! Un petit lime pour la route depuis le temps que je voulais que Kyuu-chan passe à l'attaque dans une de mes fics ! ^^

Sasuke et Itachi : dit moi tu veux mourir jeune non ?

Hitami : non pourquoi ? ^^

Itachi : t'as révélé la chose donc je suis le moins fière depuis ma naissance ...

Sasuke : et tu oses faire un lime où mon naru-chan est dans les mains de ce stupide renard !

Hitami : alors de 1 pour ma belette chérie du nom de Itachi j'ai découvert ça en feuilletant mon agenda, bonne barre de rire en plein cours et pour mon sasu-chan il est même prévu que je fasse un lime itanaru et peut-être que mon gaa-chan va s'inviter donc ...

Itachi et Sasuke : JE VAIS LA TUER !

Naruto : review please et ne m'oubliez pas onegai !

Hitami : s'il commence déjà à me menacer de mort rien qu'au chapitre deux je pense que ça va être drôle, merci d'avoir lu la suite pour bientôt ! et merci a ma petite Ernesta pour sa corection et si tu lis le chapitre la prochaine fois n hésite pas a venir mettre des repliques pour faire enrager sasu-chan et ma belette !

Sasuke et itachi : au secours une sadique en plus !


End file.
